omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexmon
|-|Dexmon= |-|DexDorugoramon= Character Synopsis Dexmon is an unidentified Digimon that technically is not a Digimon. The reason why it being a Digimon is questioned is because it lacks a Digicore or in other words a soul. He is the main antagonist of Digimon D-Cyber and X-Evolution in which he fights Alphamon and Omegamon X Character Statistics Tiering: 6-B | At least Low 5-B, likely 5-B | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon D-Cyber Name: Death-X-Dorugamon | Death-X-DoruGreymon | Death-X-Dorugoramon | Death-X-mon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unidentified Nightmare Soldier Virus-Type Mega level Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Can create and fire condensed balls of heavy metal at his foes), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Absolute Zero (Caught Omegamon X's Transcendent Sword in his teeth despite the fact that All Delete erases everything that makes contact with the blade. He also took Omegamon X's Garuru Cannon at point blank in which is absolute zero) | Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (By ripping out souls directly), Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a DigiCore), Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Was going to erase all of existence in which would include the Memorial Stala in which hold all of the history of the Digital World), Existence Erasure. Destructive Ability: Country Level (Is the dark counterpart to Dorugamon and thus should be equal to it) | At least Small Planet Level, likely Planet Level (Should scale to DoruGreymon as its dark counterpart) | At least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Managed to fight and later stalemate Omegamon X) | High Multiverse Level+, likely higher (Merged with the Digital World and was going to devour all of reality until no souls remained) Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions and Combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Should be comparable to Piedmon) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Omegamon X) | Omnipresent (Became one with the Digital World) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Wrestled with Omnimon X) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Class ZJ | Class XJ | Class XJ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: Country Level | At least Small Planet Level, likely Planet Level | At least''' Small Planet Level', likely '''Planet Level' | At least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Took attacks from Omegamon X) | At least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ | At least High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with projectiles | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Fairly mindless and bestial | Seems to be extremely intelligent and was able to give Alphamon and Omegamon trouble multiple times. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Death-X-Dorugamon | Death-X-DoruGreymon | Death-X-Dorugoramon | Death-X-mon Other Attributes List of Equipment: X-Antibody Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death-X-Dorugamon * Cannonball: Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging, although it has more power if it stands still and accumulates power before firing. * Metal Cast: Impales the opponent with its steel arms and rips out their DigiCore. Death-X-DoruGreymon * Bloody Cave: Attacks the foe with the armoured spike on its head. * Metal Meteor: Summons a giant sphere of metal ten times its size and shoots at its foe. Death-X-Dorugoramon * Brave Metal: Puts its body and soul into a terrifying assault. * DORU Din: Releases a destructive shock wave powerful enough to force back Omnimon X. Death-X-mon * Process "0": The first of a set of perpetually repeating processes which disassemble and reassemble the DigiCores of its opponents. * Process "F": The last of a set of perpetually repeating processes which disassemble and reassemble the DigiCores of its opponents. Extra Info: For the profile of his original forms, see Dorumon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms